Gundam Pilots and Little Kids don't Mix
by Authoress K. C
Summary: A little girl and gundam pilots... MADNESS!


Gundam Pilots and Little Kids Don't Mix!  
By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
This won't make sense. Warning you all now. GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN! THE MADNESS! IT CONSUMES ME! *cough* I'm fine... This is what happens when you put the five boys with a little kid. CHAOS! Enjoy Minna!  
~~~  
  
Wufei rapped smartly on the door to the two boy's rooms. There was silence. He knocked again, scowling.  
  
"Ha~~~~i?"  
  
Maxwell, Wufei thought annoyedly, You'd better be dressed.  
  
"Breakfast."  
  
"COOOOOMING! Hee-cha~~~~~n! C'mon!!!!"  
  
crash, bonk, thwap, scream, yelp, hn, shatter, BOOM.  
  
The door opened and Duo staggered out, fighting off the deadly.... CURTAINS?! Wufei shook his head and headed to the breakfast table.  
  
Trowa looked at the two dishevled boy's that entered the room. He kept silent and let Quatre do the talking for him.   
  
biiiiiiig surprise.  
  
"What took so long, Duo-kun?"  
  
"Hee-chan was checking his e-mail AGAIN."  
  
Liar, Quatre thought to himself, Everyone knows better you dolt.  
  
The Japanese boy's computer beeped. Even Heero looked shocked before 'hn'ing and going to check it.  
  
"Mission."  
  
Quatre joined the stampeed for the room. They all read the message around Heero's.... Hair...  
  
TO THE BOYS.  
  
A SMALL CHILD WILL SHOW UP SOON, IN ABOUT TWO MINUTES. PASSWORD IS GHJOS. ENJOY MINNA!  
  
OWARI  
  
The boy's stared silently at the clock for two minutes. Upon the end of the two minutes, there was a knock on the door. Duo went to answer it. Sort of.  
  
knock-knock.... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.... POUND BANG SLAM KICK SLAM POUND knock...  
  
"COMINGGGGGGGG!"  
  
Duo screamed over the noise. The door stopped vibrating and he cautiously opened it and was instantly bowled over by a blur of dark brown, neon purple, neon green and neon pink.  
  
Wufei was latched onto and he was squeezed till he turned blue.   
  
Hanging around his waist was a darkly tanned little five year old girl with neon purple hair, huge sky blue eyes and a neon pink dress. She clutched a medium sized neon green teddy bear and had a huge happy smile.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!!! Ore wa Nikki!!! Password is GHJOS!!!"  
  
The pilots were filing off a shuttle to colony L5. Trowa felt a tug on his hand. He looked down.   
  
///_o?  
  
Nikki streached on her toes, teddy bear in one hand. Trowa blinked.  
  
///_O?  
///_o?  
///_-?  
///_o?  
///_O?  
  
Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and managed to somehow get up on his shoulders and was clutching his bang.  
  
\O\_O!!!!  
  
Duo looked back and fell over laughing. Trowa's hair was sticking directly up and you could see a pair of sky blue eyes sticking over it. A cheerful giggle issued from behind the hair.  
  
---  
  
Five annoyed/amused/headachey boys knocked on Master O's door. The tall man opened the door and a disk was thrust in his face.  
  
"Password is spspspspsps..."  
  
The girl whispered in the man's ear before steering Trowa off by the hair, trailing everyone else behind. They stopped at a bench to look at one of Heero's maps. But Nikki wouldn't get off of Trowa.  
  
o o  
\\\  
\o\_o...  
  
"IIE! IIE!"  
  
The girl pulled Trowa's hair to her and kicked her feet, hitting Trowa in the eye.  
  
o o  
\\\\\  
\@\_o...  
  
---  
  
This was the LAST house... They stopped to look at Heero's map, the bag on the grass beside Nikki who had finally gotten off of Trowa, who looked worse for wear.  
  
\/  
/@\_-...  
  
Suddenly, Duo yelped loudly.  
  
"WHERES THE BAG?!"  
  
"Duo... Baka, its right..."  
  
No one knew when, but the bag had vanished. Nikki stood oblivious, minus her neon green bear. Then she started patting her pink dress rapidly and getting more sniffly and teary eyed by the second.  
  
"Whats wrong Nikki?"  
  
"Quatre 'Nii-chan' I lost Bewr!!!"  
  
Quatre sweat dropped.  
  
o_O()  
  
"Ano... Nikki, we don't have..."  
  
"SUGOI! I 'member! I left Bewr in Heero 'Nii-chan's BAG! And the diskette is in Bewr! Now I don't have nothing for the nice owld man!!!"  
  
The entire group facefaulted.  
  
O_O() **** O?!  
  
Nikki smiled and bowed neatly.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sensei. Ore wa Nikki-kun."  
  
She held out the diskette, clutching the bear in one hand.  
  
"The password is, NIKKI. Ja ne, Sensei! I have to go home now!"  
  
The girl smiled and ran down the looooooooong staircase as fast as she'd gone up and vanished into the forest. The five boys looked at each other, at the stunned doctor, and fell over, sleeping.  
  
-_-zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
---  
  
Nikki giggled and glomped her sister and rode backapack home.  
  
"Kimmy, why'd you gotta steal Bewr?"  
  
"I was BORED. You took too long and Mummy wanted to be sure you still had Bear."  
  
"OH!"  
  
Nikki giggled and tugged her older sisters hair.  
  
"FASTER FASTER! MUMMY!!! NIKKI A BACK!"  
  
~OWARI~  
  
No sense. Ja!  
  
K. C. *muah!* 


End file.
